


Don't Fight It Baby

by chilledcorndog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fight Club AU, GTA AU, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledcorndog/pseuds/chilledcorndog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is Los Santos' newst up and coming underground fighter. Geoff is a wealthy man who is just looking for some entertaiment. Michael is just looking for a way to make a little extra money to keep up with all the debts he owes and Geoff seems like just the person to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Do Fights

 Geoff had never really been a part of the underground fighting rings around the city. They had never interested him, he liked watching fights like any other guy, but the illegal fighting that went on around the city never called to him. He had heard a few whispered conversations about what went on at the fights. Usually they were very vague conversations.

“Did you go to the fight last night?” One patron of the bar would say in a voice that could have been considered quiet if they at a rock concert.

“Yeah brotha, it was intense.” The other would reply and that would be the end of the conversation. Geoff hadn’t ever really care about the fighting so anything he heard didn’t matter to him. Mostly he just sat at the bar and continued to drink his night away.

Over the next few weeks Geoff has heard more and more about one specific fighting ring. Apparently it’s in a warehouse on fiftieth and they meet every Tuesday and Friday night. People have not even tried to keep this one quiet. And they all keep talking about one guy who fights there, the best fighter anyone has seen in years. Geoff still hadn’t heard his name, just all of the hype about him. How he could take out guys twice his size because of his speed. After a few weeks he was feed up just hearing about this guy he decided he had to see him in action. He asked around and got the exact details about the fight for the week finally Friday rolled around.

He walked into the warehouse listening to the buzz of excited voices. No one heard him step in but within minutes people noticed his presence. He was one of the richest men in the city so he was noticed rather quickly anywhere he went. He smiled at everyone in the room as he began to speak.

“Don’t worry everyone, I’m just here to see what all the hype is about.” He speaks calmly but with power.

“Please continue your conversations, damn I just wanted to take a night off.” He chuckles and waves at everyone.

They go back to speaking in hushed voices waiting for the fighting to begin. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity a large shirtless man walked out of the door at one side of the dimly lit room. Everyone began to form a loose circle around him, Geoff could feel the excitement in the room build.  

The door on the other side of the room opened and everyone started cheering. Geoff was instantly mesmerized by the other person who walked out. He looked like he was about twenty-five maybe twenty-six but not much older. He appeared to be about the same height as Geoff maybe a bit shorter, and a hell of a lot more muscular than he was. The younger man had a few tattoos on his arms which interested Geoff even more. You could see a few light scars even from far away all over his body and a few lingering yellowed bruises from his last fight. Geoff moved closer to the circle as someone who was probably the referee stepped forward stating the rules. There was just one, once your opponent was out you stop hitting them.

As soon as he finished speaking the crowd started shouting and egging on both fighters while they circled each other spiting unintelligible words at each other. Geoff watched rage flash through the smaller man’s eyes as he lunged at his opponent.

“Get him Matt, grab that little shit!” Geoff heard one of the spectators shout noticing the bigger man, Matt, expression change from smug to shocked not realizing how fast his opponent was. Though he acted quickly grabbing the smaller man right under his arms as the other wrapped his arms around Matt’s torso. As fast as that had happened they were both suddenly on the ground with Matt on top of his opponent trying to hit him before he could fight back. 

“Come on Jones get up and fucking hit him!” Geoff caught over all of the other shouts in the room. As that was screamed above the crowd Jones flipped Matt over, getting on top of him and swinging his fist at the man’s face. There was a crunch, the sound of bone hitting bone, over the noise of the crowd. Geoff watched the crimson blood flow out of Matt’s nose, down the side of his face and onto the floor. Matt began swinging his arms trying to land his fist of any part of Jones that he could. Even if he did hit Jones he didn’t react he just kept swinging at Matt, repeatedly hitting different parts of his face. Geoff could see the pure hatred for his opponent in Jones’s eyes.

Before they knew it, in the fury of flying fists, Jones was knocked off of Matt. Geoff couldn’t see where he’d been hit but he could see the blood dripping down Jones’s face. He watched as Matt was taken down again, amazed by Jones’s speed. He grabbed Matt’s hair and began slamming his head against the hard blood soaked concrete.

As fast as it had begun the fight was over. Jones stood up over Matt’s limp body smirking before spitting on the unconscious man. The roar in the room was deafening as people cheered and patted Jones on his back while he made his way back to the room on the side of the main floor. Geoff was astonished by the fight. He’d never seen anything that violent and intense, he had to meet Jones. He didn’t know where the strong pull to get to know this man were from, but Geoff wasn’t one to deny himself of any of life’s pleasures.

He walked past the men pulling Matt up from the ground towards the door Jones had just walked through. He enters the room taking in the surroundings, there’s a small table and chair and a dingy couch. Jones is sitting on the couch with a wet towel pressed against his bleeding lip. The young man looks up at Geoff with a confused face, noting his nice suit and knuckle tattoos.

“Look man, I don’t know who sent you but tell them I’ll have their money by the end of the weekend.” Michael says bitterly glaring at the tattooed stranger in front of him. Geoff takes notice of the bruises forming around the man’s eye and across his jaw.

“I’m not here to collect any money from you. I just wanted to congratulate you on the fight, you kicked that guy’s ass.” Geoff smiles at the battered man in front of him, as he leans against the wall next to the door. Jones stand from the dirty couch before speaking again.

“Thanks I guess? Is there something else you fucking wanted because I have someone I need to find.” He announces as he throws the bloody towel into the sink. He moves towards the door but before his hand can touch the handle Geoff grabs his wrist. Michael immediately go to swing at Geoff but is stopped by the tattooed man’s other hand.

“Do you want to go on a drive around the city with me Jones?” Geoff smirks as he releases the younger man’s wrist and hand. He reaches for the keys in his dress pants pocket. Michael smirks and reaches around Geoff’s arm trapping him against the door.

“I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Mister dress pants.” He puts the other hand on the tattooed man’s hip.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I know.” Geoff replies as the fighter opens the door leading them out of the stuffy room and to Geoff’s car. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just smut.

On the car ride to Geoff’s home they had formally introduced themselves. Just names and small talk for the entire length of the car ride, things about the city and the weather.  
They pulled into the driveway of Geoff’s large home about 30 minutes away from the warehouse. Geoff went to unbuckle his seat belt when Michael’s hand stops him. 

“Before we do this you know it comes with a price right?” Michael questions with a smirk moving his hand away from Geoff and sliding it onto the man’s thigh. 

“I assumed that was why you agreed to come home with me as fast as you did.” Geoff smirks back as his eyes shift down to the hand on his thigh.

“Just checking boss.” Michael speaks with an air of arrogance as he pulls his hand away to climb out of the car. He quickly leans back in the car to smirk at the older man again.

“You coming or what old man.” He bites his lip a bit after he speaks as Geoff quickly gets out of the car.  
Michael follows him up to the front door and slips his arms around Geoff’s waist and kissing at his neck lightly. Geoff’s hands falter slightly as he unlocks the door and pushes it open. Michael steps around him and grabs his hand dragging Geoff into the house. 

“So would you rather take me right here in the living room or go upstairs.” He says as he steps closer to Geoff sliding his hand down the man’s torso straight to his crotch, palming the man through his pants. Geoff’s breath hitches and his eyes drift shut. 

“What are you going to do daddy.” Michael purrs into his ear continuing to touch the man in front of him. Geoff pause for a moment before snapping himself out of it. 

“Get on the floor right now.” He growls demandingly as he begins to strip himself of his shirt. Michael shudders at the sound of his voice and begins to also undress himself. Geoff pushes his hands out of the way to do it himself. Roughly pulling Michael’s shirt off and quickly ridding the boy of his pants and boxers. Geoff reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of lube ripping it open with his teeth. 

“Get on your knees now.” Michael does what he’s told getting down onto the floor. Geoff lubes his finger and slowly pushing it into Michael. The man under him moans loudly, arching his back slightly as Geoff pumps his finger in and out slowly. He adds another finger making Michael moans under him and pushes back against Geoff’s hand loving the full feeling the tattooed fingers gave him. 

“You like that baby? You like the way my fingers feel inside you?” Geoff asks as he reaches around to grab Michael’s cock and stroke it with the thrusts of his fingers. Michael cries out grasping at the carpet under him. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Geoff questions stilling his hands. Michael whines and pushes back fucking himself on Geoff’s hand he starts nodding his head vigorously. 

“I don’t know what you’re saying, use your words.” He says teasingly moving his hand up to Michael’s chest pinching at one of his nipples making him moan loudly again. 

“I w-want you to f-fuck me daddy.” Michael stutters out between moans. Geoff pulls his fingers out of Michael and slicks his own cock. He grabs the younger man’s hips positioning himself behind lining up with the man’s hole and pushing in slowly. 

“God you are so tight baby.” Geoff moans out digging his nails into Michael’s milky skin knowing that it would leave crescent shaped marks. Michael whimpers and moans trying once again to grasp the much too short carpet. Once Geoff is all the way in he stops letting Michael adjust to his size. Apparently Geoff was taking too long for Michaels liking and started whining and getting mouthy. 

“Are you ever going to move old man or are you already tired?” Michael bites at the man over him, grinding back against Geoff. 

“You wanna know how we shut mouthy little boys where I come from Jones?” Geoff speaks starting to slowly thrust in and out of Michael. Before picking up speed and reaching around to tug at Michael’s neglected cock. Michael is gasping and moaning while Geoff goes to work on him increasing his pace making Michael’s knees rub against the carpet, burning slightly. Geoff grunts over him pounding into Michael relentlessly. Michael’s breath hitches as his eyes started to water slightly. The tattooed man pulls Michael up against his chest, changing the angle of his thrusts managing to hit Michael’s prostate. Michael loses it moaning and sobbing, grasping behind him finding Geoff’s hair and grabbing it tightly making Geoff moan loudly. 

“Are you going to cum for me baby?” Geoff grunts out keeping his fast hard pace. Michael sobs out with tears running down his face, cumming in stripes up his stomach pulsing around Geoff throwing him into his own orgasm. Geoff shudders finishing into Michael still slightly thrusting into Michael’s over sensitive ass. He finally pulls out and turns Michael to face him wiping the tears from his face. 

“You okay buddy?” He asks the younger man looking into his eyes concerned because of the tears that are still in his eyes. Michaels moves Geoff’s hands away from his face to wipe the tears from his own face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine old man just get a little emotional when I get fucked right.” Michael says slowly pulling himself up from the ground. Geoff follows quickly walking from the room to grab a wet rag to clean up with. He gets back to the room and hands Michael the rag, who quickly wiped up. He felt a slight burning on his knees and looked down to see them bright red from the rough rug. 

“I hope you know I’m charging a bit extra for damaging the good.” Michael says with a smirk pointing to his knees when Geoff looks at him questioningly. 

“Oh fuck you.” Geoff laughs out pulling his clothing back on while Michael does the same. He grabs his wallet and pulls out the right amount of money plus a bit extra and hands it to the younger man. He pockets the cash and moves to the door. 

“If you want to do this again you know where to find me.” Michael winks towards Geoff as he walks out the front door shutting it behind him. Geoff stares at the door, shaking his head and running his hands over his face. He knows he’s fucked, he knew it from the second he got Michael in his car. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm a mess lol. Going to hell bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching fight club and pretty woman thus this was born. I don't know how many chapters it will be yet but there are at least two.


End file.
